


Before midnight.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private moment in Romain's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before midnight.

It's late at night on Christmas Eve, and Jenson is helping Nico do the dishes in Romain's kitchen while the rest of the guys laze in the living room.

There’s a peaceful silence that settles in the kitchen, and they move in tandem; Nico scrubs the dishes and Jenson rinses them. They've become old enough to do the dishes without flicking water at each other now and it all feels so domestic that he could just picture them walking their dogs together afterwards. 

The murmurs from the living room grow a little louder as the other guys start a drowsy countdown with the celebrities on TV. Somebody pops open the bubbly at ‘one’, and noisy cheers and shouts erupt.

Nico turns to Jenson and wishes him a cheery “Merry Christmas”, looking positively radiant with the warm lights casting a glow on his cheeks and blonde locks.

“Merry Christmas to you too, darling.” Jenson grins fondly and leans in for a kiss.


End file.
